


Kiss Me Deadly

by yourselenite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Bucky dies as part of getting to be Winter Soldier, He comes back as we all know, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourselenite/pseuds/yourselenite
Summary: Just a skip and a jump back in time before World War I where Anthony Stark and James Barnes are secretly together in the early 1900s.Filling this prompt to the best of my ability: Noir Tony and Bucky were together during the war, but Bucky still ended up as the Winter Soldier. While out on a mission, the WS attacks and fights Tony Stark (who is very freaked out), which screws with the brainwashing and after a while, Bucky starts to remember. Meanwhile, an angsty Tony tries to do whatever he can to find Bucky again. (Iron Man Noir-inspired AU)





	Kiss Me Deadly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/gifts).



> My source for the noir slang scattered throughout: https://www.miskatonic.org/slang.html
> 
> This was made for the Winteriron Spring Fling 2019. I hope you enjoy MassiveSpaceWren!

**1917,** **_New York_ **

James Barnes was a simple man. He had his lay, he had his house, and he had his Anthony. He got paid well and could support his partner in his antics in becoming an inventor. The man was a genius in his own right, and James wanted to do everything he could in order to keep him out of trouble.

Just then there was a knock on the door, and in came the devil himself. He barely opened the door and slid through. Once the door was shut, he pulled the window cover down over the opaque glass. James stopped his writing to admire the man before him.

He looked down as Anthony turned, pretending like he didn’t notice him walking in.

“You’re going to put me in jam with you sneaking around my office, baby.”

The only response James got was the sound of expensive shoes making their way across his wooden floors and a soft hand over his. That got James to look up again. Anthony was smiling with a spark of something mischievous in his eyes. James let go of his pen to lace his fingers with Anthony’s.

“I’m not one of your trigger boys, sweetheart.”

“No, you’re just skid rogue.”

He smiled at Anthony’s mock offense, but neither let go of each other’s hands. There were so few moments the two of them could share without the risk of getting caught. 

They shared a quiet moment looking at each other, knowing looks in their eyes, well aware that the smell of war threatened the United States. James would be one of the first to go. As a gumshoe, the draft will come after him. Anthony had rich parents, he wouldn’t go anywhere.

“Anthony,” James started, “We need to talk about the war and what that means for us.”

Anthony let go of James’ hand to climb onto the desk, pushing aside all of the paper out of the way. He moved to the edge so James was sitting between his knees. He couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Anthony’s waist to pull himself in closer.

“You listen to me James Barnes. We’re going to be okay. You’re going to come back to me, you hear? We’re behind the eight-ball now, but we won’t stay there.”

James laid his head on Anthony’s chest, taking calculated breaths. He wanted to believe that he would come back, but war was tricky. So, for now, he took in Anthony’s scent and tried not to cry.

**1918,** **_France_ **

Sergeant Barnes looked over his men and mentally kept count of all of them. The train ride they were taking deeper into France was a little rocky, but on track. It wasn’t until he heard Chicago lightning that he suspected anything amiss. 

The train car was loud with men screaming orders at each other. It was nearly impossible for James to tell who was who when the torpedoes stormed his car. That didn’t stop him from fighting. He jumped into the middle of it, punching and shooting anyone he didn’t recognize. He took an uppercut to his jaw that pushed him into the sliding door in the side of the car. James took the goon that got his hit in and slammed him into the door, busting it open from the inside. He was able to throw the guy out and catch himself on the frame so he didn’t fall too. When he turned to find another guy to shoot, he was already too late. A German soldier was standing behind him and sent him straight into a dry-gulch and out of the moving train car.

**1918,** **_New York_ **

There was a knock on Tony’s door early on a Saturday morning. Early enough to start a work day, but too early for him. He wrapped himself in a house robe and made his way to the front door, focusing on the flat pats of his feet on wood. With a creek of the hinges, Tony saw that Steve was the one coming at an ungodly hour.

“Steve? I thought you were smaller?” Tony asked dumbly. Then, he actually  _ saw _ Steve. Passed the new height and intimidating build, he looked like he hadn’t slept with the dark bags under his eyes, accenting their red puffiness from crying.

“He’s gone, Tony,” Steve choked out. 

There was a moment, only a moment, that Tony didn’t know who Steve was talking about. When he did, though, it hit like a ton of bricks. He stumbled back, Steve reaching out to try and catch him. But it was too late. Tony’s knees hit the wood with a gut-wrenching crack as he screamed and yelled like he knew widows were known to do. Tears and snot clogged his throat. He struggled to breathe as a warm and soothing hand rubbed up and down his back. It was soon replaced by a warm back as Tony was basically cradled in Steve’s lap.

When Tony could see and breathe once again, an opened letter was set in his lap. “Bucky’s mom received this two days ago. I snuck it out here for you. You can read it when you’re ready.”

He didn’t touch the letter until he could take a deep breath without it hurting his lungs. With shaky hands, he took out the letter and unfolded it gently. The edges were already worn from so many people reading it before him. Other people who loved Bucky, but people who hadn’t known how much they had loved each other.

 

_ To whom it may concern, _

_ It is with great sorrow that I have to send this to you. James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th squadron has passed away while on the front lines. He served this country well and will be remembered at a state-wide memorial service for all fallen soldiers during the Great War. My condolences are with you and your family. An American Flag and his ranking medals will be sent to you for the funeral. _

_ I am sorry for your loss, _

_ Commander Phillips _

 

Slowly, more tears started to fall. Tony could feel Steve shaking behind him as they cried together, mourning for the same man. A best friend, a lover, they would never see again.

“I was supposed to be on that train. I could have saved him,” Steve whispered into the quiet after a few minutes.

All Tony could do was shake his head. If Steve had been on that train, Tony felt like he would have lost two friends instead of having one here, having each other for support.

Steve and Tony spent the rest of the day together, mostly in silence. Steve made all three meals for them, things that soothed Tony’s stomach instead of making it more upset after this morning’s news.

“You didn’t have to do all this today,” Tony said as Steve got his shoes and jacket back on.

Steve smiled up at him as he finished his bow before standing up. “No, but I wanted to. Plus, Bucky woulda killed me if he found out I didn’t take of his baby.”

They laughed together at that. It was a welcomed sound after the quiet of the day. The two of them shared a tight hug before Steve left.

“Take care, Tony. Holler if you need me.”

When the door was shut, Tony took a deep breath. The house felt too empty. Things were too quiet. He was used to hearing Bucky moving around, turning on the music, talking and keeping up with Tony’s mind. He moved over to the radio, brushing his hands over the knobs and speakers. With a flick of his wrist, the radio flicked on and it’s mostly static until Tony tuned it to a station with a soft medley playing.

First, he started to sway in place, hand still resting on the radio. As the song made its way through, Tony found himself dancing fully, twirling and swaying in a circle. His arms came up like he had a partner as he faux-waltzed through his house. If he closed his eyes and concentrated, he could pretend Bucky was there and they were at a bar. It was an easier time than the one they were in now. They could dance together without anyone spitting at them or being arrested for loving who they wanted.

He slowed to a stop in the middle of the living room as the song came to an end. He didn’t have the ability to keep his tears at bay at the image of the two of them being happy. Tony’s arms rested by his side as fresh tears fell, reminding him that that happy ending was no longer possible now that Bucky was gone.

All he had to do was suck it up and move on.

**1925,** **_New York_ **

Tony sat at a table surrounded by the most intimidating people he had ever met. To his left, there was Steve in the most ridiculous outfit inspired by the American Flag. On his right, a man who had anger management issues, but the brain he could only wish for. On the other side of the table, a women with striking red hair, a man with an eyepatch, and a man with a bow over his back stared back at them.

“We have encountered a strong hatchetman in the last two years,” started Eyepatch. “He has been seen around when big names are cut down. He’s called the Winter Soldier.” A blurry and out-of-focus picture was sent around to everyone at the table of a man with long hair, a mask covering his nose and mouth, and eyes, bright and piercing, surrounded by black ink. Something about those eyes pricked something at the back of Tony’s mind. They were too familiar, but he was unsure where he knew them.

When he looked up at Steve, he had the same look on his face, like he knew the man in the picture. They shared a glance and Tony took a sharp intake of breath. Loud enough that Steve got the message, but not enough to get the attention of Eyepatch.

“There is compelling evidence that the Winter Soldier is here in New York for a mission. To our knowledge, Hydra is not aware of this team we have gathered here. S.H.I.E.L.D. needs you to use that to your advantage and put a stop to this weapon Hydra has created.”

Tony pushed away from the table and stood up with firm hands on the table. “Do we know his next target?” He asked without looking away from where his hands pressed into the glass tabletop.

“You, Mr. Stark.”

A still silence came over the meeting room. Tony raised his head to see serious determination on the agents in front of him. Steve, however, had sympathy and understanding. His warm hand covered Tony’s.

“We’ll get him back, Tony.”

**1925,** **_North New York_ **

Tony was on standby in a safe house in the middle of nowhere. He twisted his wrist around, watching the gleam of his Iron Man glove bracelet from the setting sun. The coms in his ear were silent, a strange sense of calm floating over him.

After the meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D., him and Steve had talked about the possibility of the Winter Soldier being Bucky. They agreed that if it was him, don’t fight unless necessary. From the footage Tony had seen, though, there would be a fight, and Tony was going to have to fight the man he thought he lost seven years ago.

“There’s movement northwest quadrant of the secure location. I’m moving in,” Natasha, Tony had learned, whispered into the coms.

“Copy, Black Widow,” Steve replied.

Tony didn’t have great feelings about being used as bait, or about being Bucky’s next target.

“Sir, there is someone in the house.”

His back straightened at Jarvis’s tense tone on their private com channel. He slowly pulled his gauntlet into place and turned on the bullet proof feature on his sunglasses. He wasn’t sure what to do. There was a trained assassin hiding in his safe house. 

He didn’t have to ponder for long, though. The Winter Soldier stepped out from the shadows. He looked just like the pictures Tony had been shown. The mask covered half his face while the other half was covered in black ink.

There wasn’t much time for thinking before Tony was charged at. He held up his hand and started to shoot, but a metal arm deflected most of the shots. He couldn’t process that new information before he was dodging punches and trying to get in a few of his own. A misfire sent the mask flying off.

Tony staggered back at the sight of the Winter Soldier’s face. There was beard scruff and his hair was longer but it was  _ him _ .

“Bucky?” Tony breathed out disbelievingly.

“Tony? Is the Winter Soldier there? Tony!” Steve sounded like he was in hysterics, but it sounded like background noise.

The Winter Soldier had paused mid punch. He was staring at Tony with his head tilted and a look of pure curiosity. Tony took out his com link and crushed it in his gauntlet hand.

“It’s just you and me, Bucky. It’s me, Anthony. You know me.” Tony took one step forward and something shifted. Panic covered Bucky’s face as he looked around the house then back to Tony.

“It’s okay,” he said quietly, trying not to spook Bucky anymore than he already was. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He folded his gauntlet back into a bracelet to prove his point. Pushing his luck, Tony took another step towards the man in front of him. They could touch easily now, but he wasn’t going to risk it.

Right when Tony thought he had Bucky in the bag, the front door smashed in. In a few seconds, Tony watched as the Winter Soldier came back into Bucky’s eyes. He turned to see Steve and Clint in the front door, weapons drawn. When he turned back, Bucky and the Winter Soldier were gone.

Tony stared at the empty spot, waiting for Bucky to come back. What he got was an angry Steve Rogers in his face and shaking his shoulders.

“What the hell were you thinking? You went offline with the Winter Soldier in the safe house, Tony! He could have hurt you.”

When he looked up at Steve, it took a couple blinks to see him properly. He hadn’t realized he started crying.

“It was him, Steve. It’s Bucky.”

Steve’s face softened then he pulled Tony into a hug. Tony didn’t hug back, couldn’t find it in him to lift his arms and hold on for dear life like he wanted to.

“Did he hurt you?” Steve asked as he pulled away. Tony shook his head and rested his forehead on Steve’s shoulder. “Okay. Okay, pal. Let’s go home,” Steve said as he wrapped his arms around Tony again.

**1927,** **_Romania_ **

Tony stood in front of a bakery in the middle of Bucharest, staring at the other side of the street at a rundown motel. It had the charm of old city, but he knew the inside was begging for a renovation. This meant it was cheap and if you were an ex-weapon for Hydra on the run, a perfect place to hide.

He fidgeted with the stun taser disguised as a pen in his pocket. It was a precautionary weapon that Steve had required him to have in order to let him do this. The night that Bucky had come to kill him as the Winter Soldier, some of the brainwashing broke. Hydra and the Avengers had been looking for Bucky nonstop since then. Tony only hoped he was first.

After making sure the street was clear, Tony made his way across and into the apartment building. One thing is for sure, he was right about the interior. His sunglasses shifted to allow him to see inside as he made his way up the stairs. He kept his hands in his pockets to keep up the look of innocence and low suspicion.

Tony stopped in front of the door Natasha had told him was Bucky’s. The door knob was dented in the form of a big hand. He went to grab it but the door opened slightly from the light push. He peeked inside from the opening. From what he could see, everything was a mess. Almost like Bucky spent very little time here.

A little bit more of a push allowed Tony to squeeze in without opening the door completely. 

“Hello?” Tony walked in a little further to the kitchen. He saw a mattress without covers on the floor along with furniture spread everywhere. A pang of guilt struck his gut at not acting fast enough. Even as far as letting Bucky go to fight in the war. Bucky didn’t deserve this, but he knew that dwelling on what could have been would not be productive in helping Bucky get out of here safely.

“What are you doing here?”

The gruff voice behind him made Tony turn immediately. It was a shock to see Bucky in modern day clothing. Last time Tony really saw Bucky was the day he was being shipped out in his dress-up uniform. This Bucky was in a baseball cap and jeans.

“I’ve come to spill.”

Bucky walked up closer straight into Tony’s space. Tony’s hand gripped the pen in his pocket tighter and clenched his jaw. He didn’t know where Bucky was in his own headspace, if he would even recognize him. With no backup or suit, Tony was putting himself directly into a trust fall that the other person might not be ready for.

A flesh hand came up and touched his cheek, making Tony clench his eyes shut. The tension left his shoulders soon, however, when he realized Bucky was tracing his facial hair.

“You are much older than I remember.”

An awkward laugh bloomed between the two of them. 

“I’m not that cute button from nine years ago, Bucky,” Tony quipped back.

“How’d you find me anyway?” Bucky said while looking through the windows for threats. Possibly Hydra using Tony as bait.

He shook his head and rested his hand on top of Bucky’s. “I remember this detective I had a thing for around a decade ago giving me some great tips on finding people who are hard to track down.” Bucky gave him a sceptical look. “And I had help from Steve and some new teammates.”

“That sounds more like my Anthony,” Bucky murmured into the still air after a pause at Steve’s name.

“I didn’t think you’d remember me,” Tony added a little quieter.

Bucky slid into his space the rest of the way, his metal hand resting on Tony’s neck and their bodies pressed together. “I can’t forget my baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at yourselenite!


End file.
